You Can Mend My Broken Bones
by Breakable Dolls
Summary: In which Tsuna discovers he can sew at a young age and some things change and at the same time nothing really does. Warnings inside seeing as they all didn't fit in the summary. Some romance and pairings in 3rd chapter
1. Chapter 1

You Can Mend my Broken Bones

A/n at bottom

Warnings: Bullying, Child Neglect, The Mafia, Gender Norms, and Disregarding Them, Verbal Abuse, Iemitsu Bashing, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Mentions of Human Experimentation, Mentions of Physical Abuse, Mentions of Drinking Problems, Mentions of Murder

* * *

Tsuna had no notable skills; he was known as Dame-Tsuna . His own mother called him useless. The was one thing he kept hidden from everyone, his love for sewing. It started off simple enough, his mother nagging him.

His clothes had been torn when running away from some bullies, not that he was going to tell his mother that. She had complained that she always had to buy new uniforms for him. Tsuna didn't want to cause his mother any trouble so he started to look into sewing. He bought books on it with his meager allowance. He fixed up his old uniforms. He found that he loved it, sewing was relaxing.

Tsuna also knew that it was dangerous. There were bullies everywhere in his life. At school, on his way to and from school, when he was shopping, even at home he could hear his mother talking to the neighbors repeating things that sounded so similar to what was said at school. They wouldn't hesitate to take the little happiness he had and smash it to pieces.

So Tsuna was careful he took the clothes his "father" left at their house. He took a seam ripper to them; the muscle shirts became tunics. The jeans that looked fresh from the shelf at a department store became shorts, jackets, and skirts. Tsuna found it to therapeutic, but it all looked so bland.

So Tsuna took to rooting through the Lost and Found. No one thought it was strange "Of course, it's just like Dame-Tsuna to lose something." Tsuna felt no guilt at stealing the things he wanted or needed out of the box. The people at his school were assholes. By rooting through the Lost and Found he acquired six different sewable patches, seven necklaces, four bracelets, twenty-three rings, two phone straps, and a really nice pair of high heels in his size.

* * *

It wasn't until Tsuna found Kawahira's shop that things change for the better. The prices were ridiculously low. Not that Tsuna is complaining, it was wonderful. Fabric was expensive. It always had what Tsuna was looking for even if he didn't know he needed it. A bedazzler, a stud gun, iron on patches, a jewelry making kit, a book on overcoming trauma, anything he needed.

Tsuna started growing out his hair as long. He styled it so no one knew, but somehow it gave him a sense of power. The teasing grew worse as he got older, but Tsuna dd as much as he could to tune it out. He spent a lot of time in Kawahira's shop and as little as possible at his house. It wasn't awful; Kawahira brought him tea and they talked sometimes. Kawahira never seemed to have any other customers. Tsuna kept a lot of the clothes he made at the shop.

The only time Tsuna really felt safe was in the shop. It became a home to Tsuna, a safe place where could relax and be himself.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was a carnivore. He had his territory; he controlled it. Hibari Kyoya didn't allow herbivorous activities like bullying in his territory. So when he found a group of highschoolers doing just that to a small herbivore years younger than them he acted. What he didn't expect was for one of the herbivorous high schoolers to have a knife nor did he expect the high schooler to get an actual hit in cutting his gakuen jacket, shirt, and arm. The herbivore payed dearly for damaging his clothing and body. The jacket was torn and Hibari had no use for a torn jacket. So he threw it away.

What he didn't see was the herbivore the high schooler had been picking on pull the jacket out of the trash can and take it with him. So imagine the surprise he gets when a week later the jacket was next to his front door not only fixed, but with a hand embroidered armband that read "Disciplinary Committee" and a little card with "Thank you" written in purple ink. If such as thing like a disciplinary committee existed surely Hibari would be in charge of it.

Hibari saw the little animal eyeing the armband and knew.

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei was always getting into fights and not like Hibari Kyoya. Ryohei's fights were brutal beat downs that resulted in broken noses, sprained wrists, fractures ankles, and ripped up clothes. Ryohei's sister Kyoko was worried, her brother's hands were always wrapped with medical tape. There were bandages on his face and his hands were without protection.

One day without warning a pair of boxing gloves appeared on her doorstep with a yellow card attached that said "For Sasagawa Ryohei." She was suspicious at first, but someone in town taught boxing, a retired Yakuza member. Kyoko brought the gloves to him and he marveled at how well they're made. Two days later Sasagawa Ryohei was signed up for boxing lessons.

Ryohei had fought the person who made the gloves it took him very little time to realize this. Kyoko watched her friend bandage her brother's knuckles and she knew.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi's mother died a year ago. He didn't know how to deal with it and so he bottled up and that worked fine. He smiled and laughed like any normal person; no one thought twice that something was wrong. There was though, Yamamoto had been drowning in sorrow and emptiness.

Then a package wrapped clumsy with blue wrapping paper was found on the counter at Takesushi. In it was a baseball jersey with his name stitched on the back of it. It was too big, the sleeves reached his forearms, and the bottom reached his knees. Yamamoto loved it. The very next day he was signed up for the town's little league baseball team.

The first time he saw his best friend coming to his baseball game he knew.

* * *

Nagi's home life wasn't the best. Her mother wasn't home very often and her father drank. Nagi knew her mother planned to divorce him for the man she was meeting with when she wasn't at work or at home. When her father drank too much he either passed out or he got angry. Nagi knew her father loved her. He just needed to stop drinking.

One day when Nagi went to get the mail there was a package for her. Inside was an indigo jewelry box. There was a necklace in the box. The necklace was clumsy handmade; the chain was silver and there were two charms. One was a skull in a dull grey color the other was a colorful pineapple in shades of golds and dark greens.

Four years later Nagi- now Chrome- knew.

* * *

Tsuna was aware Kawahira knews things. So when he told him to bring the clothes he made back to his-is it really Tsuna's- house he does. Kawahira had been acting weird and his shop was becoming harder to find. It made Tsuna nervous, the part of him that told him that something good was going to happen was being shouted over by another part that said his daily routine was going to be interrupted.

Both parts were right and wrong. Reborn was good in a way, Tsuna had friends, friends that stuck up for him. Reborn was also awful in a way namely his training method. His routine was interrupted, but Tsuna found a new on amidst all the craziness.

The first time Tsuna was shot with the Dying Will Bullet was strange. He was in his body, but had no control over it. He ran home and took out the skirt from the female uniform. He had filched it from the Lost and Found a few months ago. It was hard to explain to his tutor that, no he wasn't a female. No, he didn't identify as female. He just liked wearing skirts.

* * *

Gokudera was terrifying. Tsuna didn't know what he did to the delinquent, but he was sorry. He tried focusing on Gokudera's glare and not his classmates words. "I'm not surprised he could spot someone as useless as Dame-Tsuna" the giggles of his peers rang in his ears and he wished that he could see Kawahira, run to him and tell him everything.

Gokudera attacked him after school, with dynamite. Reborn hadn't been kidding about the Mafia. Tsuna got shot again and ended up with a puppy trailing after him. He clung on to his every word, but Tsuna wanted a friend and tried to tell Gokudera that. He didn't want someone who listened to what he said because he was going to inherit a mafia family. He wanted someone to listen because he was Tsuna.

* * *

Yamamoto tried to kill himself. Tsuna wasn't going to let him. He ran up the stairs and pushed his way through the crowd.

Tsuna took a deep breath "If you don't want it give it to me."

Yamamoto turned and looked at Tsuna "What?"

"If you don't want your life give it to me." Tsuna's voice was steadier now.

Yamamoto gave a long speech about how Tsuna was full of himself and getting high and mighty Tsuna didn't really pay attention until Yamamoto made a comment how he wasn't affected by anything and Tsuna snapped.

"You think I'm not bothered by anything. Is that because I don't respond to the taunts, to being beaten up, to being called useless by my own mother.? Because you're wrong. Each word, each whisper, it bothers me more than anything you could ever imagine. But it's what I'm use to. I was five when someone first called me Dame-Tsuna. Do you know what that does to a five year old? I was seven the first time I was beaten up. It was also the age my mother started calling me useless. Do you think I wasn't effected. I was… I was eight the first time I thought about killing myself. I was standing at a crosswalk and I pictured flinging myself into oncoming traffic. I found something I was good at and I found someone to listen and that was all I needed, one person. Yamamoto I can be your one person if you want." Tsuna offered.

Yamamoto accepted, thank God. He and Gokudera seemed to get along in some strange way. Reborn kept giving Tsuna weird looks.

* * *

Tsuna looked at the five year old in horror. Lambo's own family had condemned him to death. "Assassinate the World's Greatest Hitman." That's what they had told this child. Tsuna wanted to find those people and demolish them. However he just scoped the little boy up in his arms and hugged him. Lambo had started to cry. The sobs were quiet at first something no five year old should have to know how to do. They got louder when Tsuna hugged the boy tighter. Tsuna didn't let go of Lambo until all his tears had dried up. Tsuna had a chat with Reborn and a week later there were adoption papers in the mail.

* * *

Miura Haru was a rather strange person. She slapped Tsuna for "destroying a baby's pureness with his rotten heart." She also challenged him to a fight and ended up nearly drowning. Then calmed that she was in love with Tsuna for saving her. Why couldn't Reborn every make him befriend someone normal?

* * *

Apparently Tsuna was going to die and it was Reborn's fault. He shot him with ten Dying Will Bullets which gave him a weird disease. Reborn had called in a doctor who honestly disgusted Tsuna. The doctor, Shamal tried kissing Bianchi, even though the assassin had made it rather clear she was not attracted to the doctor. The doctor who said he only treated women Tsuna flat out stated he didn't want somebody like Shamal treating him.

"Dame-Tsuna you do realize that if you don't get him to treat you you'll die?" Reborn had never sounded so confused or as confused as the hitman allowed himself to sound.

"Well, it looks like you'll have to find a different heir. I don't want someone like that touching me. He obviously has no regard for consent. He doesn't respect woman's opinions" Tsuna stated not budging on his stance.

"Do you want to leave Mama all alone?" Reborn was starting to sound as desperate as he got.

"My mother has Lambo. She hasn't gone through menopause if she wanted she could have another kid. In case you hadn't noticed my own mother has given up on me. She calls me useless. What kind of mother says that about her child?" Everyone in the house had stopped to listen to what Tsuna was saying at this point.

"Before you got here I spent as little time as possible in this house. This isn't my home. I don't feel safe here. You bringing assassins here has nothing to do with to do with it. If you excuse me I'd like to go die in the only place I've ever felt safe." Tsuna got up from the living room and headed to Kawahira's shop, not that anyone else knew where he was going.

No one was really sure how to respond to what Tsuna had said. It wasn't a lie. Nana did call her son useless, rather often now that they thought about it. It had never really registered in their minds. Everyone in town called him useless.

"So that was the heir to Vongola… Reborn you've got a lot of work to do." Shamal started walking towards the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Reborn pointed a gun at the doctor.

"You heard the kid he doesn't want me to touch him." Shamal shrugged not bothered in the least.

"I don't care what he wants. He's the last heir and he's going to live whether he wants to or not." Reborn fired the gun half an inch away from Shamals groin "And you're going to make sure of it."

* * *

Tsuna found the shop he was looking for. He pushed open the sliding door.

"Kawahira I'm back." He called out

" It's good to see you Tsunayoshi" the shop owner materialized from nowhere. "How have you been?"

"Ah… not so good. It seems that I'm going to die." at that Tsuna raised his arm to show the skulls and words scattering his body. The closest one read "I once dressed as a girl when I went to pick up groceries to avoid people recognizing me."

"Do you want to die?" Kawahira looked at the diseased boy from over his glasses.

"I guess not. I mean I have regrets when I die so…" Tsuna trailed off not knowing how to finish his thought.

"But having regrets and not wanting to die are two different things." Kawahira said lightly.

Tsuna shifted his body weight not comfortable with the question. "I… I want to help people like how you helped me. If I'm dead, I won't be able to. At the same time I don't want to not die" Tsuna stared at his shoes ashamed at his answer.

"Then anytime you don't not want to die think of the people you can help. Think of the people that will go without it if you die." the shop owner smiled slightly.

Tsuna face was pale, but resolve shined in the boy's eyes. He turned around and headed back to his house.

* * *

Reborn was about to rally a group to go searching for Tsuna when he reappeared with a look in his eyes. "Reborn, where's Shamal?" He asked heading up to his room.

"He's at Gokudera's apartment." Reborn answered for once not all that upset at Tsuna tone as he followed the boy upstairs.

"Do you think you could bring him back to the house?" Tsuna opened up his closet digging around until he found what he was looking for.

"You might have to go to him." Reborn smirked as he watched Tsuna pull out a lacy navy blue dress and a pair of gold heels. "Who knew you had a hobby like this Dame-Tsuna."

"I've only actually worn something I made once before this." Tsuna insisted as he went into the bathroom to wash product out of his hair. He came out, his dripping wet locks just past his shoulder blades.

The sentence made Reborn pause. "Something you made."

"Yeah, I made the dress." Tsuna took off the clothes he'd been wearing and put on the dress without much difficulty. The dress didn't cling to him; it was rather loose around the chest to hide the lack of breasts. The sleeves were long and puffy which helped hide not only the skulls on his arms, but his wide shoulders. The bottom of the dress covered Tsuna knees and would have flowed in the wind if there had been any in the room. The heels gave an extra inch of height. Tsuna put on a couple of gold bracelets.

Reborn stared a the transformation the outfit had done. Tsuna was short for a thirteen year old boy; his eyes were a fair bit larger than most Japanese boys due to his Italian heritage. His longer eyelashes added to his "femininity" and even without makeup he could have been mistaken for a masculine looking girl. Of course if you looked at his adam's apple it would have been obvious that Tsuna was a male.

"That's what the jewelry is for. It draws your eye to my wrists and not my neck. Which is why I'm foregoing the necklace." Tsuna explained as he pulled his hair into a navy blue scrunchie. He slipped a golden headband on to his head to hold back his bangs. "What? You kept looking at me; so I figured you were curious.

"Where did you get the jewelry?" Reborn eyed the bracelets.

"From the confiscated items at school. It's against the rules to wear jewelry to school. Every year a few girls and some guys will try to anyway. You can pick up the confiscated items at the end of the day. But everyone's too scared to so it gets left there. I act like someone made me go get their stuff and voila free things." Tsuna finished with a twirl of his dress.

"Shamal's here" Reborn said not really knowing how to respond. It seemed there were still a few things he didn't know about his student.

Shamal upon seeing Tsuna had tried to kiss him. Before his lips made contact Tsna started talking.

"If I dress like this you'll treat me, right?"

Shamal froze and did a double take. "I thought you said you didn't want someone like me treating you."

Tsuna sighed, "Let's just say I've found my resolve."

After a few more moments of arguing Shamal agreed to treat him. Tsuna got out of the dress and no one was any wiser except Reborn.

* * *

Being knocked out by Reborn's chestnut costume was an experience, not a good one, but it was an experience. It turned out that Reborn had told Yamamoto and Gokudera to bring him to the reception room which was where the Disciplinary committee had made their home. Tsuna woke up to an unconscious Gokudera and Yamamoto along with an angered Hibari.

"Hibari I'm sorry these two took me here unknowingly when I was knocked out. They only did it because the new school nurse refuses to treat men. The nurse probably told them to take me here not knowing it was in use." Tsuna bowed to the head of the committee.

"Hn… He refuses to treat the male students?" Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… yes. Just the other day I saw him kick out a male student that was bleeding without even giving him anything to clean the wound or bandage it." Tsuna answered timidly, but on the inside was cackling with glee. _Take that Shamal. You womanizing creep!_

Tsuna in the end did not get away without being bitten to death, but Kusakabe treated his wounds. Which meant he was being held in high regard. Most didn't even get treated after being disciplined, Yamamoto and Gokudera certainly didn't.

* * *

Tsuna wasn't surprised that they forgot his birthday. He just wished that he hadn't gotten his hopes up. He wasn't sure what to get Reborn as a last minute present so he hurried up stairs to find something in his closet. In the very back was something he could use.

Tsuna watched as everyone else gave their presents. He sighed as he looked into the bag he haphazardly shoved the gift into. Everyone looked at him to give Reborn a present; Tsuna handed over the bag. A knot filled Tsuna stomach what if he didn't like. _Wait, what do I care if that sadistic baby doesn't like my present. It's not like he can really kill me. Otherwise the Vongola would be out an heir._

Everyone blinked as Reborn pulled out two strips of cloth. They were ties, one for Reborn one for Leon. Reborn's tie was black with Leon's head embroidered on it in color. Leon's tie was white with a character of Reborn's head embroidered on it also in color.

"Dame-Tsuna is this hand embroidered?" Reborn ran his hand across the green thread of Leon's face.

Tsuna couldn't help blushing,"Yes… It's not my best work, but you did only tell me today. If I had more time then I'd have been able to do better work."

 _He could have done better! The likeness is already striking. How would it look if he'd had more time?_ "Thirty-six points." Reborn was just being a dick now.

Tsuna easily accepted the points. He wasn't very proud of how his work had turned out.

* * *

I-pin was an odd child. Tsuna wasn't sure what to do with her. Sure, she had thought he was her target, but that was because they didn't have glasses. She seemed to get along with Lambo and Tsuna was hesitant to send her back to China. Especially if who ever she worked for or with was perfectly fine with sending a five year old out to kill somebody. It was worse than Lambo. His family had sentenced him to death. I-pin on the other hand would grow up surrounded in death and blood and think it was normal. She would never understand that the way she was being treated was wrong.

It made Tsuna sick to his stomach. So he made his choice, that I-pin would not go back. He didn't care who he had to fight on his decision. He got her a pair of glasses that had elastic to keep them on rather than the common arms that wrapped around the ear of the wearer. He was rather thankful to find out that in the future she got to have a normal life.

* * *

Tsuna's temper was usually hard to ignite. But with I-pin and Lambo's constant fighting, Reborn's eternal belittlement, the stress of school and a lack of sewing as a release, he was a little high strung. So when the blonde started to make comments on Tsuna appearance. After the men that had so rudely taken up residence in Tsuna's room had finished laughing. Tsuna couldn't help, but retort.

"Like you have any room to talk about aura. You look more like you belong in a boy band than in the mafia. You have horrible taste in clothing, and your hair looks like a mop someone used to wipe up urine. Your men can't recognize the person you were looking to talk to, and you have no manners, not to mention you look far too proud at belittling a fourteen year old." Tsuna huffed giving the mafia boss a scathing look.

Obviously none of the other four people in the room had been expecting that.

Reborn hit Tsuna upside the head, "Be respectful to your seniors. This is my previous student, Dino"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "I don't give respect to people that I don't think deserve it. If I wanted someone to degrade me I could talk to pretty much anyone in town."

"Wait, Reborn I thought you said he was thirteen." Dino pointed at Tsuna.

"He was." Reborn was giving Tsuna the explain-now-or-get-shot look.

"My birthday is the day after yours. No one remembered and it'd be pathetic to have to remind my own mother when my birthday is. It wasn't like Yamamoto, Gokudera, Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru, or you could know my birthday. Besides I'm use to not celebrating it. It would feel weird if we did have a party" Tsuna shrugged as if it didn't really matter.

Then Lambo and I-pin burst into the room, caused a mess, and left a number of explosives in Tsuna's room. Tsuna causally threw them out the window as he tended to do. Which incidentally was where Dino's men were stationed. Dino easily destroyed the bombs.

Reborn ended up inviting Dino for dinner. His turtle, Enzio, ate the tub, grew to the size of a wolf, and nearly destroyed the bathroom. As it turned out Dino was completely incapable without his men.

* * *

Tsuna ended up getting kidnapped to prove how worthy his friends were of Tsuna. Which in mafia translated to "were they good enough for Vongola." Reborn seemed to want two of the few people that liked Tsuna to die. Seeing as he sent them to an actual yakuza syndicate. Luckily for Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera beat the crap out of all the grunts.

The leaders of the Yakuza showed up; Dino managed to hit everyone, but Tsuna and the people he was aiming at with his whip. The men were about to attack him when the boss stopped them.

"Hey you're the kid that used to clean the blood of our shirts and mend them!" the boss exclaimed.

"Oh yeah…" Tsuna thought back to the bloody shirts at Kawahira's shop he would fix, clean, and delivery to this exact location.

"What're your secrets? How did you get them so white?" one of the older members asked.

"Practice," Tsuna noticed Reborn's eyes narrow, "and mix a little bleach, some white vinegar, and dish soap together, rub it on the stain Then you soak it in stain remover and wash it as usual."

The yakuza members were in awe of Tsuna and there was no need for anymore fighting.

* * *

Dino and Reborn decided that Tsuna needed training with a whip. Tsuna didn't really agree, but couldn't really say no. The used Enzio as an opponent.

"Isn't this animal cruelty?" Tsuna looked at the turtle then the whip in his hand.

"Take revenge for the tub that had to be replaced." Reborn demanded

Tsuna looked at the turtle and whipped as close as he could without hitting the turtle, but enough to satisfy Reborn. Tsuna didn't plan on the whip being so unpredictable and grabbing the poor turtle around the middle. Enzio went flying and landed in a well. Thus the Chaos began. Dino's men scattered, Dino tried and failed to get the now Gamera sized turtle to stop, Tsuna pushed Dino out of the way of being crushed by Enzio, and Reborn watched it all with a satisfied smirk on his chubby face.

* * *

At the end of the day Tsuna had to go to the hospital for a broken leg. Dino visited and caused more trouble. Tsuna was moved into the same room as Hibari. Who threatened to bite him to death if he made any sound while he slept. Lambo and I-pin were going to come in until Tsuna gave them the "mom look" and they ran off. Tsuna knew he had no chance of falling asleep with Hibari next to him so he pulled some embroidery.

Tsuna was half way through embroidering a hibird when he a shadow covered him. He looked up and there was Hibari in all his pajamaed glory.

"So you're the one who gave me the armband."

Tsuna had begun to sweat,"I don't know what you're talking about Hibari. How could Dame-Tsuna do anything right?"

That didn't seem to be the right thing to say as Hibari started to glare," Do not mistake me for a herbivore, Sawada."

"I was twelve when I made it. You protected m- the peace and you jacket had gotten torn in the process. I fixed it. Then someone I know gave it to you, that's it"

"For lying you will be bitten to death." Hibari growled, a tonfa appeared from nowhere.

Tsuna's stay in the hospital ended up being far longer than expected.

* * *

Fuuta called him Tsuna-nii and he had never been so flattered. Tsuna didn't care about rankings. He cared that someone, namely the entire mafia was using a nine year old like their personal fortune teller. Were there no laws against child labor? Tsuna was getting real sick of the mafia's bullshit. Fuuta was damn right that Tsuna wasn't interested in rankings. He was only interested in seeing Fuuta happy. No matter what it took.

* * *

Tsuna snarled at the two babies,"What the fuck do you two think you're doing?"

The two shared a look then Colonello spoke up "Disciplining him"

"No you're not." Tsuna picked up the third child, Skull. He sent a glare to Colonello and Reborn. "I honestly don't care if you two can kill me. If I ever see you or hear about you treating Skull like this again, you will regret it."

"Dame-Tsuna why can't you have this backbone all the time." Reborn sighed not really expecting an answer.

"Because I know how to pick my battles. Things like your training or tutoring are non negotiable. But what you two were just doing to Skull is something I won't stand for."

"Why," Colonello asked, "It's just the lacky."

"Why? 'It's just the lacky' Because I've heard the words 'It's just Dame-Tsuna' too many times. Because of treatment like that I was suicidal by age eight. Because I knew how to remove blood from my shirt before I knew how to multiply. Because I will not stand by and watch people be treated the same way I was." Tsuna's eyes flashed orange in the sunlight.

Colonello and Reborn couldn't help the unseen shiver that ran down their spines. Both watched as Tsuna bandaged Skull's wounds and though the same thing. _That's the type of boss I wouldn't mind following._

* * *

Tsuna had to take down escaped convicts. It had been nerve racking. This man, Rokudo Mukuro used hostages, Tsuna's own friends, and anything else he could, against him. Tsuna couldn't hate him. Rokudo Mukuro simply reminded him of himself before Kawahira's interference. He looked so very lost; it scared Tsuna being able to relate to someone who killed and used people.

Leon turned into a pair of black leather gloves and steel rimmed boots. Tsuna fought with all of his will. He wanted to reach this teenager, child really, and help him like how Tsuna got help. He was sure Reborn wouldn't approve, but it wasn't about what Reborn wanted. He wasn't the one that had been fighting. This was about what Tsuna wanted. Before he could say anything a swirling vortex appeared. They tried to take Rokudo and his companions. Tsuna didn't let them.

"You're telling me that you are going to arrest three abused, tramatized, experimented on, underaged children?" Tsuna asked the Vindice, rather calmly for what he had been saying and to whom he had been saying it too.

Reborn tried to stop him, but Tsuna didn't back down. He wouldn't, no, couldn't turn away from the people that so obviously needed his help.

"I'm getting so sick of the mafia's bullshit! Did you even bother to check your facts before hunting these people down? Don't answer that. When they killed those people, do you know it wasn't in self defense? Do you know if they were even sane at the time? Traumatizing experiences no matter what they are leave mental scars no one can see. At least until someone does something to open that scar. So I dare you to try and take them from me because I don't give a flying fuck if you're the Vindice or Vongola Primo himself. I will not let you harm these people anymore than you already have." Tsuna eyes burned holes straight through the Vindice.

They had never encountered this situation before. People had tried to prevent arrests of course, but physically, never with sound logic, reasoning and biting words. They threatened to take him along with the rest of Rokudo's ensemble and he laughed.

"If you do you'll be kidnapping a civilian. I may be a candidate for the position of Vongola Decimo, but nothing is official. If you take me you break your own rules."

There was nothing remotely recognisable to the Dame-Tsuna that had entered Kyouko Land. This was Sawada Tsunayoshi, candidate for Vongola Decimo.

* * *

As it turned out it was enough to make them leave with a warning claiming Tsuna was responsible for any of Mukuro and his companies action. They still took M.M., Birds, and the Bloody Twins. Mukuro insisted that it was fine as he had hired them and they weren't really important. Tsuna still felt guilty

Tsuna wasn't sure where Lancia went. Much to Hibari's ire though Mukuro, Chikusa and Ken moved into the Sawada residence and attended school in Namimori. Ken had tutors galore to try and catch up to other people his age. Chikusa picked up most things quickly, but still need help in math, science, and English. Mukuro learned extremely quickly. He only needed a tutor in Japanese because even though he could speak it he could neither read nor write in Japanese.

Everything was going fine until a girl named Chrome showed up. It wasn't that she cause trouble, the opposite really. She reminded Tsuna too much of himself before he found sewing. Tsuna felt an urge, a calling to help her find her "thing." He introduced her to Haru, Hana, and Kyoko in hopes they could help her. She ended up clinging to him the entire time. For some reason Tsuna and Mukuro were the only people Chrome was willing to talk to.

Tsuna tried to get to know her, but she was hard to get to open up. Tsuna really only learned what topics to avoid talking about. He even tried asking Mukuro, the person who brought her here. He was no help. It wasn't until Tsuna saw she wore what looked like a handmade necklace that he got an idea. He took her to a nice little cafe.

" Chrome, have you ever tried making jewelry?" he asked before he took a sip of his black tea.

"Um… n-no. Why?" she responded as she shifted her weight in the chair she was sitting in.

"Well," Tsuna smiled softly, "I make clothes. All kinds for men, women, both, neither, any style. I've tried making jewelry and I'm no good at it. It turns out pretty bad, but you look like you'd be really good at it. You've got an eye for details. I mean if you don't want to you don't have to, but I'd really appreciate you keeping the whole making clothes thing a secret. I'm sure you know by now I'm not well liked in town, hell my own mother calls me useless." Tsuna paused, and deflated a bit," Sorry I'll shut up now you probably don't want to hear about it."

Chrome played with her necklace before pulling it up from under her shirt. She stared at it pondering could she make something like this. She was ripped out of her thoughts by Tsuna.

"Chrome where did you get that?"

At first Chrome thought he was mad, he wasn't. He seemed almost panicked.

"I found it in the mail when I was eleven. There was no return address so I kept it." she answered honestly and Tsuna looked embarrassed and tired.

"Sorry for snapping at you, but uh… I made that when I was ten. It disappeared so I thought I threw it away or lost it. It makes me wonder. You know Hibari's armband. I made that when I was twelve. His jacket got torn in a fight; he threw it way. I fixed it up and I embroidered it by hand. I made Ryohei boxing gloves when I was nine. I've seen him use them. I made Yamamoto a jersey when I was eight. They all went missing and two of the three people that I made them for have what I made them. I'm willing to bet that Yamamoto has that jersey."

* * *

Kyoko and Haru wanted to go shopping with Chrome. Chrome said she would if either Tsuna or Mukuro came with. Seeing as both girls found Mukuro creepy, Tsuna went with. He assured them that he didn't mind and wanted to buy a few things too. The four ended up meeting up with Yamamoto and Gokudera separately, but both joined the group. Tsuna wanted to buy clothes for Mukuro, Chikusa, Ken, and Chrome because he had noticed they really only had the Kyouko and Namimori uniforms to wear.

The group of teens were having a good time until they were run into by a foreigner and then attacked by a sword-wielding maniac. It wasn't until Reborn intervened that the fight stopped. It just so happened that there is another Decimo candidate that no one told Tsuna about, imagine that. The foreigner that had run into them, Basil, was suppose to give Tsuna rings that would show him to be the successor of Vongola. Dino then appeared and gave him the real rings. Which made Tsuna kind of hate Basil's teacher who set the poor boy up.

Then Tsuna found out from his darling mother that Sawada Iemitsu, his "father" was coming home (and the he was Basil's teacher). So he gathered the residents of his house.

" Chrome, Iemitsu is coming home. He drinks, I know you have bad experience with drinkers, I want you to stay with either Gokudera and Bianchi or Yamamoto. Fuuta I want you to stay with Yamamoto. Gokudera isn't good with kids. I-pin do you think you can stay with Hibari while he's here? Lambo can you stay with Ryohei and Kyoko?" Tsuna was dead serious.

They all agreed with Lambo giving the most trouble, but agreeing nonetheless. Reborn and Dino stared at Tsuna for the whole of the conversation.

"What was that Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn demanded, pulling on Tsuna's hair.

"It's simple. I don't trust Sawada Iemitsu as far as I can throw him. All my other friends that are flame active don't need a Dying Will Bullet to activate their flames. Why do I? I know it isn't that I lack the will. My theory is that my mother's husband did something to me that makes me need them. I don't hate him. In fact, I really don't feel anything towards him, but that doesn't make him not dangerous. If he's the head of C.E.D.E.F. then he has to be powerful. I don't trust him and I don't trust him around my friends." Tsuna explained with utter certainty.

Dino looked at him with some sort of awe. Reborn only smirked.

* * *

Tsuna honestly wanted to die in that very moment. Watching this stranger and the woman who "raised" him was sickening. Tsuna looked at the other three teenagers and noted they had the same look of disgust as he did. Still Tsuna endured. Tsuna stared at the man passed out drunk on the living room sofa. According to Chikusa he had tried to give Ken sake, insisting that it was water. Ken, not being a fool and being able to smell the alcohol, declined. Tsuna wasn't sure he'd be able to handle a drunk Ken. The last straw was seeing Sawada Iemitsu try and force Mukuro out of the house. Tsuna promptly threw the man out instead, literally, all eighty-four kilograms. Basil was allowed to stay on the condition that he didn't repeat any of him "mentor's" actions.

* * *

Ryohei's fight was worse than actually fighting because he couldn't do anything about it. Ryohei was wearing the gloves Tsuna made; that somehow still fit him. Tsuna was on the edge of his seat the entire time. When Ryohei won the fight Tsuna called Shamal over and gave him a look until he started treating Ryohei's wounds.

* * *

Tsuna retracted his statement. He hated Sawada Iemitsu with a burning passion. Lambo was five; he shouldn't have had to fight a fully trained assassin, even with a bazooka that can age him ten years. So when Xanxus's lighting, Levi-a-than went in for the kill Tsuna didn't hesitate, not for a single moment. Reborn had been holding him back during the entire fight and only just let go of him when Levi didn't stop.

When the two creepy twins claimed he was disqualified and has to give up his ring Tsuna didn't care. His greatest weapon had never been his fists anyway.

"Reborn," Tsuna voice was dripping with poisoned honey," where exactly is the steaming pile of shit that has been around so long people have started treating it like a human? Because I have a few choice words for him about my adopted brother. Some of them being 'What the fuck were you thinking,' but words none the less."

Reborn didn't have to be the World's Greatest Hitman to know that if he didn't tell Tsuna what he wanted to know that Tsuna wouldn't stop looking for Iemitsu even if he had to rip apart the town. No matter what Iemitsu told him to do. The best course of action had been telling Tsuna where the head of C.E.D.E.F. had been. So Reborn did.

"Shamal if I come back and you haven't treated my brother..," Tsuna continued speaking in the same tone and didn't have to finish talking before the man was fervently nodding his head.

* * *

Gokudera was doing pretty well until his opponent went insane, but Gokudera was still willing to fight. Tsuna ordered him to stop and forfeit. When he left the fighting ring Shamal immediately came to treat Gokudera. Tsuna punched him.

"Hayato, I don't care who taught you that your mission is more important than your life, but they were wrong. I don't care how many storms there are in the world, you are mine. That means your life is important to me. More than some stupid ring, more than Vongola! I really couldn't care less about these battles as long as you are safe and alive that's all I could ever wish for. You are my family just like Lambo, Ryohei, Takashi, Chrome, Mukuro, and Kyoya and I would trade you for the world. Especially not some idiotic title." Tsuna was close to shaking his Storm Guardian.

* * *

Yamamoto's fight was painful to watch, but Tsuna needed to make that his rain was alright; so he watched. They released a shark and Tsuna was two seconds away from strangling those two component ladies. When Yamamoto survived and Squalo didn't appear too Yamamoto got a look on his face. All Tsuna said was:

"Remember, Yamamoto you gave me your life"

* * *

The second time Tsuna snapped during the ring battles was after Mukuro possesses Chrome's body to fight Mammon. This had caused her stomach collapses in on itself. Tsuna considered Chrome to be his younger sister and didn't really care what Mukuro was to her. In that moment he had been the one hiding information about Tsuna's sister.

"Mukuro, you didn't think that the fact that Chrome doesn't have physical organs might have been a good thing to tell me? I could have gotten inventor to start building a machine to makes some, I could have gotten her to the top of the donor list. Fuck I could have tried.." Tsuna voice broke. " I can't keep having these things happen. I know it's hard to believe, but I care about you and Chrome. If I didn't I wouldn't have gone toe to toe with the Vindice for your release. I… God… fuck… I don't know how I can show you. I don't know how I can explain it to you so you understand." Tsuna choked back a sob.

Tsuna was exhausted and stressed; he didn't have anyone to talk to. He looked Mukuro in the eyes and let down the strong front he had up the entire duration of the battles. He let everyone see the weight on his shoulders, the stiffness in his back, the way his hands had been shaking with worry. He hoped that he could make Mukuro at least understand what he'd been trying to convey.

* * *

Ther cloud was a robot and it was kind of pathetic. Hibari took it down with one hit. Tsuna watched while Hibari tried to goad Xanxus into a fight When the two twins threatened immediate forfeit Tsuna calmly told them that they set these fights up in his cloud's territory. Which had them sweating. It was pretty funny until an old man crawled out of the robot and Tsuna was blamed for it

* * *

Tsuna burned with rage. The man that he had been fighting poisoned his friends, his family. He felt no guilt in beating the ever loving shit out of him. Tsuna fought the man with single minded determination. He didn't notice that he was beating a man that was technically in his late twenties and had drawn a crowd. The Varia watched in fearful awe as a fourteen year old beat up their boss. This boy hadn't been afraid to fight dirty. He pulled hair, bit, scratched, kneed groins, and jabbed his pointy elbows into any vulnerable area he found. He didn't bother with flames. He dodged bullets and punches like a pro. Xanxus still found a chance to put the Vongola Sky ring on his finger only to have it reject him.

* * *

Reborn watched his student fight with techniques that could only be learned through self preservation. Skills that street kids learned from having to run away. Skills no self- respecting mafia boss would use, but they worked. Xanxus wasn't use to such things, he hadn't been for a long time.

Reborn was suppose to turn Dame-Tsuna into a mafia boss not get attached to him. But the way he fought to protect, be it with words or weapons, had struck a chord within Reborn. The words he had said to Yamamoto on the roof, the way he fought, the way everyone in town treated him, his own mother called him her useless son, the way he spoke to the _Vindice_ , the way he fought Reborn and Colonello on their treatment of Skull, the way he spoke _of_ his father. Well, Reborn had always been a sucker for the scruffy kids. He wasn't Reborn's no good student anymore. He was a person Reborn was proud to call son.

* * *

When all was said and done and Tsuna got to hear the full story of Xanxus he was beyond pissed. Tsuna also made sure this was abundantly clear once the ring had accepted him.

"So let me get this right. You, knowing the ring wouldn't accept you, still went ahead and made a bunch of barely trained teenagers fight you and your guardians. Your guardians who have trained for years in the art of killing people. You were 100% okay with your lighting killing a five year old. You poisoned my guardians. You tried to kill me. I will not be putting up with that when I am Vongola Decimo. So listen and listen well. You are exceedingly lucky that I hate cleaning blood off my gloves and shoes because I am five seconds away from kicking your teeth in. You throw some temper tantrum that involves you killing a large part of the Vongola, get punished for it and you're the victim. You colossal man-child. Yes Nono shouldn't have raised you to think you could inherent, but that does not condone your actions. Take some responsibility because that won't fly when I'm in charge" Tsuna sneered down at the man he fought and nearly lost against. He couldn't help but think that the man before him was pathetic.

* * *

OMAKE!

Chrome was the first person that found out. She had spilled coffee on her clothes which left her with only her school uniform to wear. For obvious reasons she couldn't wear it around town. Tsuna had dragged her into in room and had opened up his abnormally deep closet and pulled out an outfit for her.

The outfit in question had been rather striking. It consisted of a black shirt made out of stretchy fabric with a cutesy skull decal in the center of the chest, a pair of white shorts, an indigo and white cropped hoodie with a "96" embroidered on the right breast, a pair of indigo tights, a large black bulky belt with silver studs and a pair of rather clunky zip-up black boots also with silver studs on them.

Oddly enough the clothing had fit perfectly. When Chrome asked Tsuna, he admitted to having made a week's worth of outfits for each season, for every guardian as well as formal outfits. Chrome wondered how he found the time.

* * *

The next person that found out was Lambo. All of his jumpsuits had been in the wash and he refused to wear anything, but cow print. So Tsuna took him to his room and gave him some clothing. It was rather reminiscent of the ten years older Lambo's outfit, yet retained a childlike essence.

The shirt was a cow print muscle shirt, military green cargo shorts, a set of cow print socks, a pair of black and green velcro gym shoes, and a wide headband with fake bull horns attached.

As with Chrome the clothes had been Lambo's exact size. It also took a week to convince Lambo to take them off.

* * *

Gokudera's clothes had become a victim to his sister's cooking. He had been in dire need of new clothing. He became the third of his guardians to wear Tsuna brand. By the time this happened it had started to get cold.

The outfit Gokudera received consisted of a red oversized long sleeved shirt with a broad faded "59" in black, dark skinny jeans with torn knees and a plethora of chains hanging down, brown socks, a pair of awkward brown boots with loose lace, a leather vest, an infinity scarf, and a large brown wool coat.

Gokudera praised Tsuna's skill for weeks. In the end Tsuna had to give Gokudera all his fall and winter clothes, which was all he wore for the two seasons and then some.

* * *

Mukuro was the next to venture into the land of Tsuna clothing. All of his clothing had disappeared (it was Chrome). So Chrome pushed him to go see Tsuna

Mukuro was gifted with a white low cut shirt that exposed his collarbones it had a prominent "69" on it in black, a pair of slacks with a skull decal on them, an indigo suit jacket with black lapels and stitching, black socks, a pair of black loafers, a belt with a skull buckle on it, and string necklace that wrapped around his neck three times before a trident charm (made by Chrome) rested in between his collarbones.

Mukuro was more than a little freaked out that Tsuna could guess his size, but impressed that Tsuna had his everyday style down.

* * *

Yamamoto was the only one Tsuna spirited away because of his clothes. More specifically Yamamoto was wearing the jersey Tsuna had made when he was nine. Which for Tsuna was kind of like rereading your sixth grade writing.

Tsuna dragged Yamamoto upstairs and all, but ripped the jersey off him Tsuna cheeks red with embarrassment. Explaining how he had made this when he was nine and "if Yamamoto really wanted he could keep it but never wear it outside again."

Instead Tsuna gave him a dark blue short sleeve shirt, a white long sleeve button up with the sleeves pre-rolled up to his elbows and sew to be so permanently, loose fitting jeans with 80 scorched into them, white socks, blue converse, and a belt that could hold Yamamoto's sword.

Yamamoto insisted on keeping the jersey, but said that his new clothes were pretty cool too.

* * *

Ryohei never saw Tsuna, just found an outfit on his bed after a day's worth of training. There was a dark yellow muscle shirt with large white hibiscus print flowers on it, a pair of tan shorts, a grey hoodie with a white "33" iron-on decal on the pocket, white socks, and grey gym shoes.

He found the outfit extreme, even more so when he saw his sister wearing a slightly more feminine version of it.

* * *

Hibari was only seen wearing the clothes Tsuna gave him once. Anyone who saw him never lived to tell the tale except for Fon. The entire ensemble was a plain purple shirt, a black hoodie with an embroidered "18" on the upper left sleeve, plain, black, slim slacks, black socks, black slip on shoes, and a dark purple newsboy cap with a Hibird pin and a Roll pin attached.

Hibari would never admit it, but it was his favorite outfit.

* * *

They'd seen Reborn in Tsuna clothes too. A fedora with a dark yellow ribbon and a pin that has "#1HM" on it, black dress pants, a shirt the same color as the hat's ribbon, a black vest, and a black tie with an "R" embroidered on it in gold thread just barely poking out from the vest.

Leon was also fitted with a golden tie with a "L" embroidered on it in black.

Reborn had been grinning smugly the whole day when the other Arcobalenos eyed his outfit enviously.

* * *

Tsuna didn't wear his own designs often, but when he did people usually died (from cuteness overload or being beaten up from his guardians for seeing it). The first time the tenth generation Vongola bore witness to it is when they were sixteen and celebrating Christmas.

Tsuna came out in a cream tank top with a dark orange cropped hoodie casually thrown over, he was wearing a black skirt with a cream "27" printed in the bottom left corner, dark orange tights underneath, and black and white heeled shoes with orange ribbons lacing them up.

No one batted an eye.

END

* * *

So this is my first KHR fic not Skull-centric

Vindice are pretty crappy cops in this. To be fair to them this Tsuna is kind of "error does not compute"

Kawahira was the one that gave people things Tsuna made.

Also yay Iemitsu bashing.

Tsuna also goes to thrift stores. He doesn't 100% make everything, but he does alter things he buys. And likes wearing skirts. One time Xanxus flipped Tsuna skirt and Tsuna just decked him. Reborn applauded.

Tsuna made Squalo clothes and he can't wear them in public because people think he's a model and mob him. It's pretty sad because they look great on him.

Oh so my flame theory. I don't care if this has been proven wrong. So if you have a near death experience and a strong enough regret/will then you can unlock Dying Will flames. People like Tsuna need pills because his flames were sealed. Basil doesn't have a strong enough regret/will yet. So he need the pills to be activate.

A!Reborn had Tsuna make him a suit exactly like the one for him as a baby.

There will be a second chapter of this. It will be set during the rainbow arc and is pretty much Tsuna facing Kawahira/ Checker Face/ The Man in the Iron Hat. I will probably be super short. Especially compared to this. I might add a chapter where this 10th Gen meets the 1st Gen.

If you have any questions just PM me or ask in the reviews


	2. Chapter 2

You Can Mend My Broken Bones

A/n at the bottom

Warnings: Betrayal of Trust, Bullying, Physical Assault, Child Neglect, Over Protectiveness, The Mafia Makes Bullies Disappear, Slight Nana Bashing

* * *

Starts at Chapter 405

"You should recognize this face" Checker Face revealed himself to be Kawahira

Tsuna couldn't help, but let out a bitter laugh,"Of course it was you. I really don't know why I was surprised. It really is just my luck, that the man who saved my life wants my father figure dead."

Kawahira, also known as The Man in the Iron Hat gave a knowing smile," You really are smart Tsunayoshi. It's not that I want Reborn dead, it's that he's going to die. If there were another way to prevent his death I would gladly take it. I have to say though you've grown up quite a bit. It seems like just last week you were that tiny boy covered in bruises that wandered into my shop."

"Tsuna, what does he mean?" no one knew who said what they were all thinking.

"Ah… well I'm sure some of you have heard about the person who saved my life. This is him." Tsuna looked at Kawahira. "There is a way to preserve the Tri-Ni- Set without sacrificing any more lives!"

"How?" Kawahira demanded to know.

Tsuna let a small smile grace his face. He told Kawahira of his substitute for the man agreed. Soon the battle was over and everyone was admitted to the hospital.

* * *

Kawahira visited Tsuna in the hospital. This was where the trouble started. The no longer cursed babies weren't really comfortable with him being there. On the other hand many wanted to hear stories about Tsuna's childhood. Tsuna most certainly did not want anyone to hear stories about his childhood.

"C'mon Kawahira just on story, any story. I wanna hear about how cute little Tsunayoshi was!" Byakuran whined at the shop keeper.

Kawahira glanced over a Tsuna who was at the time asleep and formed a plan in his head. " I guess I could tell all of you one. The story of Tsuna's tenth birthday:

Tsuna had woken up that morning to find that his mother had to go to the store and didn't have time to make breakfast. So he had toast and there was no bento box for lunch so he went without. He got to school and was greeted with ten birthday punches from his classmates. He was harassed by one of his teachers and a lunch was shaken down for money. When his peers found none he got the wonderful present of being beaten up."

Kawahira watched as the faces in the room looked angrier and angrier as the story went on.

"After school Tsuna headed over to my shop and told me about his day. We had some tea and sandwiches. Then I said since it was his birthday he could pick out anything he wanted from the store. Darling little ten year old Tsunayoshi picked up a book on recovery from abuse. Then he went home and I don't know what happened after that, but Tsuna looked miserable so I'm guessing that his mother forgot his birthday." Kawahira smiled, "Tell me, do you know when it is?"

To everyone's surprise it was Dino that answered," The day after Reborn's. It's October fourteenth."

"Oya oya how did you know that?" Mukuro glared at the Don.

"When we first met he said his birthday was the day after Reborn's and that he was use to not celebrating it." Dino sighed leaning back in the bed he was sitting in.

Kawahira you don't happen to have any names, do you?" Yamamoto grinned, a gleam in his eye.

"I guarantee if I had a list or any name for that matter that I would have already taken care of it." Kawahira smiled back at the teen with nothing, but teeth.

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he awoke from his slumber. Every eye in the room was watching him." Kawahira you told them something didn't you."

The white haired man was sitting at the left side of Tsuna bed."I only told them about your tenth birthday." he replied innocently.

At least it was one of the more mild memories. Tsuna turned over before hissing as he adjusted his body weight so a bruised area of his body didn't carry all it's weight.

* * *

"So Dame-Tsuna did you calling me your father figure?" Reborn smirk stretched the entire width of his face.

"Wha?!" Tsuna blushed profusely and refused to look at Reborn," I don't remember saying that. You must have misheard."

"Let me refresh you memory," Reborn pulled out a voice recorder.

He pressed the play button and out came Tsuna's voice "It really is just my luck, that the man who saved my life wants my father figure dead."

"It's fake." Tsuna insisted as his blush failed to disappear.

Reborn gave Tsuna an unimpressed look.

"Can you blame me? With that sack of shit for a father. You… You've been there for me. And sure you were the most gentle person, but I'm use to that. I know you could have been a lot worse than you were so…" Tsuna trailed off, smiling slightly at this hands.

There was Kawahira."

"I guess, but as much as he helped me he was… distant. You weren't. You were right next to me when I trained, when I fought. You were there when I kicked him out. You were the first person to believe in me, even if it was only because you had to at first."

* * *

Tsuna knew he had to do this, but it was hard. This was harder than face the Varia, Byakuran, Spade, or even the Vindice. There was a knock on the hospital door.

"Come in." Tsuna took a breath to calm his nerves.

There was Sawada Nana in all her oblivious glory. "Oh Tsuna, what have you gotten into now, you useless boy."

Tsuna couldn't stop his flinch. He could say the truth. He could tell this woman that her husband had been lying to her from the day they met. It wouldn't matter she wouldn't believe him.

"Nothing, Mother."

It wasn't any different that the two's usual conversation, but to Tsuna it was. To Tsuna he was choosing to not allow this woman into his life anymore. To Tsuna this was a goodbye. Of course he would still be living in that house. To Tsuna how ever Nana would become the caretaker. It wasn't that house anymore. It was Mukuro, Ken Chikusa, Chrome, Lambo, I-pin, and his house.

* * *

When Tsuna was released from the hospital there was at least one person with him at all times. Apparently the story of Tsuna's birthday got spread around to the Varia and ex-Arcobalenos and they decided that he needed around the clock guard dogs. Needless to say that no one at school ever tried to bully Tsuna again and anyone that tried would either be bitten to death or just disappear.

END

* * *

I told you it was short. No in this universe Kawahira did not embellish the tale at all. All of that happened in this universe.

Sorry if you didn't like this chapter. However this is the "official" end of the story. Like I said before there might be a !st gen meet 10th gen chapter. We'll see.

Feel free to P.M. or ask me anything in the reveiws


	3. Chapter 3

You Can Mend my Broken Bones

A/n at the bottom

Warnings: XS, beginnings of B26,Implied Lal X Colonello family 10th generation, slight Iemistu bashing, small amount of Nana bashing

 **This chapter is for and inspired by a reviewer named** **ZephyrineRey and a little bit of what a guest reviewer wanted**

" **Can you make a chapter where everyone wore Tsuna's clothing and they are going on a somewhat family day and citizens would somehow mistake them as models or actors/actresses or idols/singers/dancers or some wealthy, famous, celebrities/big shots?."**

" **Wouldn't mind seeing Tsuna's parents get some of what they deserve or glimpses of how sewing!Tsuna changes the Vongola and mafia."**

* * *

Tsuna had a graduation/going away party to celebrate his graduation from high school and going to Italy for work and college. The all of the Varia minus Levi, all of Tsuna's guardians, I-pin, Fuuta, Fran, Reborn, Skull, Lal Mirch, Colonnello, Yuni, Byakuran, Basil and Enma were there. Everyone was wearing something Tsuna had made for them.

Squalo (who was nearly mobbed on his way to the party) had part of the left side of his hair in cornrows and all of it was tied in a medium ponytail. He was wearing dark grey dress pant that Tsuna had made a least two years ago causing them to be rather tight fitting. He had a wine red dress shirt on with the top two buttons undone, a back belt with a silver buckle, and comfortable, black slip on boots. Tsuna was astonished Xanxus hadn't jumped the swordsmen yet.

Xanxus had on navy blue dress pants that were tucked into a pair of dark grey combat boots, a dark grey dress shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a loosely tied wine red tie to match Squalo's shirt, and had parted his hair on the left. Tsuna was pretty sure he wasn't dressed in such a manner for the party. Maybe he and Squalo had a date later.

* * *

"Oi, Trash, you're not allowed to leave my side today."

"VOI! What the fuck is with that, you shitty boss!"

Xanxus snorted, grabbed Squalo's waist, and pulled him close,"So everyone knows you're mine."

* * *

Lussuria was in a far more casual outfit consisting of brown loafers, dark brown loose fitting pants that bunched at his ankles, a tight muscle shirt white a cute decal of green fireworks, a brown and white cable knit sweater, his usual sunglasses and a brown and green feathered boa.

Mammon, who looked about seven, was wearing a forest green cloak and some type of black shoes.

Belphegor was wearing a large oversized black and purple sweater that hung to his thighs, white knee length boots with black metal zippers, grey torn up skinny jeans and a white belt over his sweater that hung from one side of his waist to his other hip.

Tsuna got a laugh out of Belphegor's reaction to what Fran was wearing. The assassin's jaw practically fell to the ground and his face became a deep shade of red. Lussuria hadn't paused for a second before promptly teasing the killer. Which in the "Prince's" defense, Fran did look adorable.

He had on black puffy shorts that ended at his mid-thigh. They were held up by thick black cloth suspenders attached to the shorts with bronze buttons. Tucked into the shorts was a white dress shirt with fake blood spatters covering the front and cuffs. A pair of white tights also had fake blood stain scattered across them. Fran's shoes were black button ankle boots that gave him two extra inches of height with bronze buttons all up in a line on the outside of shoe. There was also a purple cape tied with a black ribbon draped elegantly over the boy's shoulders. Fran had the right side of his hair pulled back with a bronze hair pin in the shape of a crown.

* * *

"Oh! Does our little Bel have a crush on his 'frog'?" Lussuria leered

"N-no. The Prince will settle for nothing less than a princess!" Belphegor took another quick glance at the "frog."

"Well… You know your 'frog' does have a crown. Maybe if you kiss him he'll turn into a princess!" Lussuria practically squealed.

"The Prince is done with this conversation!" at least six knives went flying towards Lussuria's head.

"Master Mukuro, why are thoses cavity imps staring at me?" Fran looked to his teacher.

"Kufufufufu! It's because, little one, you look almost a cute as my dear Chrome." Mukuro laughed.

* * *

Tsuna was shocked to see Hibari at the party. Even more so to see him wearing clothing that Tsuna had made him a black newsboy cap, a black leather choker with a silver metal ring, a brown and white striped dress shirt with the top button undone, a burnt orange tie loosely tied, and a large black button down oversized sweater that went down to Hibari's knees, but was fitted in the shoulders. He wore dark brown pants tucked into mid-shin, lace up, black combat boots.

Still, Hibari stayed away from the crowd of party-goers. Tsuna thought it had with the collar looking necklace he was wearing. It essentially said that Hibari was fine being chained to Tsuna.

* * *

"Kufufu! I see the lone wolf has become just another mafia dog!" Mukuro grinned.

"Shut up Pineapple Herbivore." Hibari sent a tonfa towards the offending mist.

* * *

Mukuro funnily enough looked the most like a mafia member with his ruby red dress shirt, slim black dress pants, black unbuttoned vest with silver buttons, black and white oxford dress shoes, and a hair tie with two rubies.

Chrome seemed to have gone a slightly different route. She wore a similarly colored dress shirt and a more feminine version of his vest. She also had a black frilly mini skirt with a large bustle that went down to the back of her knees. Chrome wore tights that matched her shirt. She was wearing so many rings and hairpins that Tsuna couldn't begin to list them. Tsuna wasn't sure what kind of shoes she was wearing with all the pins, buttons, and bows clipped to them. Her eye patch was black with silver stitching in the shape of a trident.

Still both of them looked very attractive in their clothes. In their own little way. Tsuna was happy to see Chrome was starting to be more independent from Mukuro as evidence by her outfit.

* * *

"Chrome, Master Mukuro said I looked almost as cute as you." although Fran's monotone hadn't changed there were stars in his eyes.

Chrome let out a giggle,"Really is that so? Personally, I think you look cuter than me."

"Oya oya, I wouldn't go that far. No one is cuter than my sister." Mukuro insisted.

"Siscon." Hibari grumbled as he watched.

"I can't say it's not true." Mukuro didn't even look upset.

* * *

Lambo was in a small huddle with I-pin, Yuni and Fuuta. Fran had be talking with them before he decided to tease Belphegor.

Lambo was wearing light blue knee length overalls, a long sleeve cow print shirt, a cow print fishing hat, and grey velcro gym shoes.

Fuuta was wearing a black and white hand knit scarf, a brown dress shirt, a white button down sweater, a pair of nice jeans, and brown loafers.

I-pin's hair was in two braided buns. She wore a green tea length dress with a leaf print on it, white flats, and square frame glasses.

Yuni wore a simple white dress, black flats, and tights with galaxy pattern.

* * *

"Lambo you need to study more if you want to get into a good high school" I-pin chided the boy.

"Hmph. If those schools can't see how great I am they don't deserve to be graced with my presence." Lambo stuck his nose in the air.

Fuuta sighed and only shook his head at his siblings.

Yuni let out a giggle," You know you love them."

"And I don't know why."

* * *

Byakuran was hanging around the group, not exactly part of it, but close enough to hear what they said.

He had slicked back hair with a angel wing hair clip in it. He wore a white suit complete with pants, vest and jacket. HIs shirt of lavender matched his eyes and he had white dress shoes on that some how managed to stay grass stain free.

* * *

"Byakuran why are you even other here?" Lambo asked snidely.

"Gamma said he'd beat my ass into the ground if I didn't follow Yuni around. To make sure she doesn't get kidnapped again. Even though the first time it wasn't my fault." the mafia boss pouted. " I wanted to be able to tease Tsunayoshi all day, but nooooo."

"Well hasn't Yuni been stolen under your watch ike seven times now?" Fuuta pointed out.

"Irrelevant!"

* * *

Colonello and Reborn were somewhere in the trees. Reborn looked about ten and was wearing his usual black suit, yellow shirt combo. His fedora had a yellow strip of ribbon, "#1HM," "#1DAD," and a "Leon" pin. Reborn's tie also had leon's face stitched into it in color and the tie had a background of neon green hammers.

Colonello looked nine and was wearing a red t-shirt, a grey camo jacket, matching cargo pants, black combat boots, he had the customary headband around his head in red, and a wedding ring.

Lal Mirch wore a dark blue tank top, black capris, heeled combat boots, and wedding ring.

* * *

"Get out of this tree. It gives me a prime spot to watch what's going on. Get your own tree." Reborn tried shoving Colonello off the branch he was resting on.

"Whatever." Colonello grumbled as he climbed down.

"So that's where you've been hiding, huh?" Lal smirked, "Time to train."

* * *

Gokudera, Ryohei, and Yamamoto were gathered together muttering about something.

Gokudera wore a baggy white t-shirt with a black skull printed on it, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a black surgical mask that was pulled down under his chin, he had alien earrings in, and a black leather jacket thrown around his shoulders.

Ryohei had just gotten black from practice and was wearing a grey track suit and grey running shoes.

Yamamoto had on a purple and white baseball shirt. He wore faded blue jeans, a black workout jacket, and white running shoes covered in grass stains.

* * *

"I'm not saying the moon landing was faked, but…" Gokudera began.

"We've heard this like ten times now!" Ryohei groaned

"More like thirty." Yamamoto whispered to the boxer as the two buckled down to hear it again.

* * *

Tsuna, Enma, Basil and Skull were sitting on a bench enjoying being surrounded by their family.

Tsuna was wearing a green see-through blouse with a white camisole under it, black leggings, green converse, a white lace choker that had emeralds embedded in it, a "Natsu" hairclip, and a silver bracelet of braided metal with emeralds scatter on it. He also had a white button up sweater across his lap.

Enma wore a grey t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, a black light jacket, running shoes, and a red and orange hand knit scarf.

Basil wore a plain black cloth choker, a plain indigo t-shirt, a black dress shirt unbuttoned over his t-shirt, dark blue jeans, indigo converse, and a "X" shaped hairclip to keep his bangs out of his face.

Skull looked ninteen again andwore black ankle boots with sharp spike protruding in every direction, fishnet stockings, short leather shorts, a lacy purple crop top, and a long leather vest. He had on a purple beanie with cat ears, a leather choker, thick metal chain bracelets covering every single inch or his forearms, dangling skull shaped earrings and a tattoo of a raven on his right shoulder. All of his jewelry was black and he wore his usual make without the teardrop.

* * *

"This is a nice normal day isn't it" Tsuna commented to the only sane people he knew.

"Yes, very relaxing" Enma agreed, completely ignoring the fact that Lambo had just been set on fire.

"You could even say it's calm." Skull added looking in the opposite direction of where the Varia was.

"Um… I think that Belphegor just killed someone again." Basil looked at the "Prince" nervously.

"I don't see anything." Tsuna smiled widely his eyes clenched shut.

"Nope." Enma's scarf was covering his eyes.

"Basil, just pretend you don't see it." Skull advised looking down at his boots."

* * *

Sawada Iemitsu was looking forward to seeing his Tuna-fishy. It was his son's graduation and he had overheard Basil and Lal Mirch talking about it. Obviously his invitation had been lost in the mail.

The mafia man whistled a jaunty tune as he walked to ward the park. When he got to the opening he expected chaos and he got it. Not the kind of chaos he'd been expecting. He been expecting gunshots, explosions, and bloodshed. It was a mafia party and his Tuna-fishy was inexperienced.

What he got was shouting, the smell of burning meat, and smoke. The shouting was from his dearest son.

"What did you expect you lazy glutton? A five star restaurant worthy steak? I sew, S-E-W, sew! I don't cook you twatwaffle!"

 _What?_

"Who the fuck asked you to trash?"

"You did literally five minutes ago!"

"Tsuna calm down. A mafia boss shouldn't lose his temper so easily.

Oh… That was Reborn, calming down Iemitsu's son in his own way. _That should be me. He's my son. Is he really? What have you ever done for him simply because you're his father?_

 _I…_ Iemitsu didn't have an answer.

He watch the interactions between his son's family members and felt hollow inside. That wasn't Iemitsu's family. The head of the CEDEF turned away from the park and headed towards his house _Is that even your house?_

* * *

Sawada Nana knew her son was making friends. _About time, honestly how old was he now? ...How old was he?_ She couldn't remember. _When was the last time we celebrated his birthday? He was five, six maybe? No. No! That couldn't be right! He must have been ten or eleven._

Nana fell to the tile floor of her kitchen. She clutched at her head and pulled at her hair. _Why can't I remember?_

Nana let out a sob.

* * *

Two girls in a Namimori High uniform passed the park.

"Oh my God! Are those models? They're all so pretty! Look at that girl in the crop top! She looks so cool!" one whispered to her friend.

"What about that adorable lolita with green hair? Are they a boy or a girl? And that one with silver hair is to die for!" her friend squealed.

"That's what you're going to be doing if you don't stop looking at him." a gruff voice grunted from behind them.

They turned around to find one of the scariest and most attractive man they had ever seen.

"G-got it!" the two screamed as they ran away.

* * *

OMAKE!

"Skull why do you look nineteen already?" Enma asked the stuntman.

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed by now that the older we were when we were cursed the faster our body aged." Skull smiled.

"That didn't answer my question." Enma pionted out pouting.

"Let's just say my age is slightly higher than Kawahira's."

* * *

Still haven't done a 10th meet 1st oh well

I hope this is what you two were looking for and sorry for the self indulgent pairings.

Don't be afraid to PM me any question you have. Also a review would work


End file.
